<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>toasting you by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004820">toasting you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orit's ED verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5 + 1 fic for toast day.<br/>5 times Robert surprised Aaron and one time Aaron surprised Robert with toast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orit's ED verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>toasting you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2010.</p>
<p>Aaron heard a noise from the kitchen. He was supposed to be the only one still in the student flats. All the others left yesterday. Aaron wanted a chance to sleep and relax after his first semester at university. This would be much quieter than at his mum’s. <br/>Aaron got out of bed and took a bat with him to get the intruder. He quietly snuck into the kitchen to get the intruder. He closes in on them and instantly recognizes the blond hair.<br/>“Robert?!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Aaron shouted out in shock.<br/>Robert turned around to smile at his boyfriend, but he then saw that there was a bat in his hands’ inches from his face. <br/>“Jesus, what’s that for?” Robert dramatically asked.<br/>“Why you here?”<br/>“Well my boyfriend just finished his first semester at uni, I thought I would surprise him with breakfast. I made all your faves. Toast.”<br/>Aaron saw that Robert was making different types of toast. He went in to kiss Robert as thanks and sat down. <br/>“Its weird innit, boyfriends?”<br/>“Its been a week. But I wouldn’t want it any other way.”<br/>Robert finished making the assortment of toasts and had all the spreads on the table so that they could enjoy it together. Aaron was so happy. He got to enjoy a quiet morning in with Robert before they headed back to the loud place known as Emmerdale. He kissed Robert in thanks for the surprise. He really loved it.</p>
<p>February 2013</p>
<p>Aaron and Robert went on holiday not long after they got engaged. They had been in Australia for a few days when Robert told him that they were going on a picnic.<br/>“I don’t like picnics, cucumber sandwiches and all that.”<br/>“Youll like the one I prepared and the view is great.”<br/>Aaron agreed to go. Robert did know him, so maybe what he had planned will be great. They walked to this secluded part of the beach, there were lots of cliffs here. The view was spectacular. Robert set the blanket and gestured for Aaron to sit down. He handed the basket to Aaron.<br/>“Go on open it. I’m sure you’ll love what’s in there.” Robert said in his confident tone. <br/>He waited for Aaron to open it, changing to a hopeful smile from his smug smile. Aaron looked up at him and then down on the basket. He opens it and finds all his favourites. There was nothing poncy in there. No fancy sandwiches, or fancy biscuits or anything like that. There was toast, It was still fresh and warm and was not soggy. He also brought all his favourite toppings to put on top. For sweets, there was a simple chocolate cake that they would both enjoy. Aaron didn’t tell him often, but he liked his baking. Although Sara and Vic were better bakers, it was a family talent. <br/>“So, how did I do?” Robert asked in a cocky manner. “I thought it was toast day, and this way we can spend the day together eating your favourite food.”<br/>Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand and pulled him down so he was sitting on him.<br/>“Shut up,” Aaron said. He then kissed him to silence him. The picnic was forgotten and they spent their time enjoying each other’s company. </p>
<p>August 2015<br/>Aaron and Robert were really enjoying their time in Greece. The view was beautiful. Aaron was sitting at their private beach and taking in the view. He was rubbing his tummy while he was doing that. He was so excited to have some children soon. He was dreaming of playing with them on the beach. Of feeding them, family breakfasts. Their favourite food will be toast just like his. Aaron could see the toast now, it was covered in chocolate. Mhm Chocolate toast that sounded really good.<br/>“Robert,” Aaron called out.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Can you make me some toast with chocolate on top. The baby really wants some toast with chocolate.”<br/>Robert hurried to make it. It was very important to feed every craving a pregnant person had, if he did not the child will be born with a birthmark of the food the parent was craving. A chocolate toast was not too bad of craving and it would be easy to make for them. There was a shop at their resort, and they had a toaster in their villa’s kitchen. <br/>When the toast was ready he headed outside to get it to Aaron. Aaron took it thankfully and ate the toast ravenously. Robert watched him eat and thought it was adorable. He placed his had on Aaron’s tummy.<br/>“You like that little one. YOu and your daddy love your toast,” Robert spoke to the baby. <br/>When Aaron was done eating he cuddled up to Robert, placing his head on his chest. He fell asleep a few minutes later. Robert held him close with his hand on Aaron’s tummy. </p>
<p>May 2016<br/>The twins were 7 weeks old. Last night had not been fun. Annie Grace was having trouble sleeping, this affected Jacob sleeping as well. Aaron was up as well, fretting with them. Magically the twins eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Aaron was resting as well. Robert had woken up ten minutes ago. He did not want to disturb Aaron, he wanted him to get as much sleep as possible while the babies were sleeping. Robert decided that he will make them some breakfast for when Aaron wakes up. <br/>Half an hour later Aaron wakes up. The house was quiet. He smiled. The babies were sleeping. He saw that the bed was empty and Robert’s side was cold. He must have been up a while. Aaron brushed his teeth and went downstairs. <br/>When Aaron arrived downstairs he saw that the table was set. All his favourite foods were there. Aaron had lost most of the baby weight already. While toast will not help him shed his weight, there were some things more important than his weight. His doctor said he was very healthy as he was. And Robert still looked at him like he hung the stars and the moon. His children were happy and healthy as well. That was all that mattered. <br/>Aaron sat down at the table and took some pieces of toast. He put on tomato and cheese on the toast. Robert did the same thing. Aaron smiled up at Robert in thanks. He saw that Robert was still tired.<br/>“You look tired, you didn’t have to do that,” Aaron said.<br/>“I was up and thought a nice breakfast will help us regain our energy. We can always nap next time the babies sleep.”<br/>Aaron smiled up at Robert in thanks and lent over to kiss him. Aaron had everything he had ever wanted under that roof. </p>
<p>December 2019<br/>Today was Aaron’s last day of training as a JR. Psychiatrist. Liv had already started her winter recess from school. She will be home in the mourning and the twins did not have to be up early. They were all enjoying sleeping in.<br/>Robert woke up and kissed Aaron’s cheek before getting out of bed. After getting ready he went downstairs. Today was a day for an extra special breakfast. He would make french toast for Aaron. It gave them a little sweet kick to start today. Robert was getting the eggs and bread out when he heard Aaron come downstairs.<br/>“Morning,” Aaron said and kissed him.<br/>“I am making breakfast, it should be ready in a few minutes. It’s one of your faves. I am so proud of you for finishing your training.”<br/>Aaron watched Robert cook fondly. One of Aaron’s favourite things was watching Robert in the kitchen. He was a natural and it was such a turn on for Aaron. One of the times that Aaron’s heart eyes for Robert were most present was when Robert was cooking for him and their family. Aaron was so focused at watching Robert he did not realise he was done cooking.<br/>“We have french toast and real maple syrup from Canada. A sweet day for your last day, husband.”<br/>“Thank you, husband.”<br/>They each ate their food and talked about what the day would entail for them. They talked about what their plans will be after. Aaron loved that he was also best friends with his husband, there was something special about just sharing a laugh over a simple breakfast. </p>
<p>April 2020<br/>Aaron went into each of the twin’s rooms to wake them up. The twins were now four years old. They wanted to help make breakfast for dad. They could not make much so they decided they would make cheesy toast for him. <br/>Annie Grace and Jacob were quietly giggling the whole time.<br/>“We don’t want to wake dad do we?” Aaron said in the voice he used with his children. He placed his hand on his bump, their new addition to the family will be here in a few months.<br/>Annie Grace and Jacob giggled quietly. They helped daddy carry the cheese and bread and the vegetables. Daddy let them put the cheese on the bread and put it on the tray. They watched as Aaron put them in the oven. The kids were excited, they knew that their dad will love what they made. <br/>Ten minutes later with the table set and the toast almost ready, Aaron told them that they can go upstairs and wake up Robert.<br/>Robert woke up on the morning of his 34th birthday feeling two pairs of feet jumping on him and kicking him and telling him to wake up.<br/>“Dad, Dad, WAKE UP. HAPPY BIRTHDAY.” Annie Grace and Jacob said while they were jumping on their parents’ bed. <br/>Robert hugged both of them close to him. He blew raspberries on each of their tummies.<br/>“Dad, we made you present.”<br/>“What?” He asked surprised as he hugged both of his children close to him. Robert was so lucky that he got to celebrate his birthday with his kids and another one on the way.<br/>The twins giggled and told him that he should come downstairs. Robert got ready and took each of the twins’ hands and walked downstairs. <br/>Aaron and Liv were down there. The table was set and there were some presents.<br/>“Dad we helped daddy make toast,” Annie said.<br/>“You did?” Robert asked as he places her in her seat, she nodes at him.<br/>They plate the food and all eat comfortably. Aaron gives Robert a birthday kiss, with a promise of more to come. He also has a card from the three of them.<br/>“Dad we made these four you with Granny, she said you like it.” The twins held some chocolate and placed them in Robert’s hands. <br/>Robert knew that at that moment he did not want to be anywhere else. He had his beautiful husband right next to him, pregnant with their next child. Liv who was all grown up and knew that she will succeed with her A levels. And his two beautiful children. He will do absolutely anything to keep the smile on these people’s faces. There was no other place Robert would want to celebrate his birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>